


Not A Happy Camper

by Geminisister



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Camping, Gen, Swearing, Torchwood Team - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: the Torchwood Team are on a hunt for a number of missing people. Doctor Owen isn’t happy about their base camp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this for a little bit of fun. Spoilers for Torchwood. Little extra insight into the mood of Owen.
> 
>  
> 
> Created November 2006  
> Updated and posted to AO3 Archive 22 February 2017

Not A Happy Camper.

 

Camping wasn’t Owens’s idea of fun. He hadn’t anticipated this style of an overnight stay while working with Torchwood. Typical of his boss, Jack Harkness, to think up this barbaric stopover for his team. Clearly it had been premeditated as all the camping gear had been stowed in the rear of the SUV. 

Owen groused as he helped carry back and forth the gear for the team’s base camp, this ensured all around knew he wasn’t happy about it. Tents were erected but Owen struggled with the one he was in charge of as he hadn’t ever been a Scout and didn’t particularly wish to become one. 

“Bloody Harkness not telling us about this,” Owen muttered under his breath. “He probably bloody well thinks this is fun, or is doing it just to annoy.” He continued to talk under his breath as he set out some tent pegs onto the damp grass. “Meant to be out here on a mission, looking for missing folk and here’s me wasting time pretending to be Baden bloody Powell. Owen moved the tent equipment around and tried to work out what was what and how the hell he was going to get the bloody thing up. He had already noted the smirks from his team-mates and none looked like lending a hand. He was determined to get this done on his own even if it took all night.

Gwen and Toshiko sat at a picnic table that had been set out by Ianto. Jack was hovering having finished erecting the main tent and appeared to be an expert which surprised the women on his team. 

Gwen nudged Toshiko and both glanced across at Owen who was still struggling with the camping equipment.

“Need a hand getting it up Owen?” Asked Toshiko with a smirk as she watched his struggles and couldn’t help the innuendo slipping out. It served him right.

“If I did I wouldn’t ask you!” he acidly snorted back and sent a dark glare in her direction.

Toshiko pouted and returned his stare. She shrugged and reminded herself again, that he wasn’t worth it.

“What was that all about?” Gwen asked glancing from Owen to Toshiko

“Nothing.” She said with a shrug, “Guess he’s cheesed off with this camping lark as much as we are. This isn’t helping us find the missing people.”

“Expect Jack has his reasons.” Gwen said in support of the decision from her boss. “He has a knack for finding the right spot to look.”

“Don’t you mean trouble finds him easily?” Toshiko added.

“Think trouble finds us all now we work for Torchwood.” Gwen said looking off into the distance. 

 

END


End file.
